With the proliferation of large warehouse shopping centers, consumers began buying foodstuffs in bulk on a regular basis. For example, condiments like ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise are often purchased in large bulky containers. While buying in bulk typically saves consumers money, the large containers are inconvenient to store, handle and transport in many instances. For example, smaller containers are preferred for table settings or for carrying to a picnic lunch. As a result, many people would prefer to have the best of both worlds by buying in bulk but also having the ability to transfer the contents of the bulk container to a smaller, more convenient container without undue effort. In some cases, consumers can realize savings of up to 80% by refilling bottles they've already purchased.
Unfortunately, most transfer devices, including funnels or pour caps are difficult to use and require one hand to steady the funnel in the receptacle while the other hand holds the dispenser. Further, different types of liquids, including especially viscous liquids like ketchup and mustard typically have various sized container connectors. While some purportedly universal funnel adapters have been previously made available, these are not particularly useful for viscous materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,025 issued Dec. 5, 1995 to Conrad et al. describes an adapter with threaded openings. Unfortunately, it lacks a venting function which is extremely important for preventing clogging when transferring viscous liquids from a dispenser into a container.
Other systems have external vents, like ribs on a funnel. However, such systems are not stable as they cannot be firmly affixed to a receptacle connector and leave an open space between the funnel and the outer ring of the receptacle inlet.
Thus, there is needed a universal funnel system which allows the user to easily transfer liquids from a large container to a smaller container without undue spillage or slow transfer of viscous liquids. The present disclosure provides new and novel solutions to overcome problems inherent in the prior art. A funnel system with a set of interchangeable collars is provided herein to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.